1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tubular bobbin core and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
The textile industry utilizes numerous bobbins each comprised of a tubular core having yarn wound therearound and such bobbins are used in numerous applications. For example, in one application such bobbins are used on a braiding machine wherein each tubular core is disposed concentrically around an associated carrier shaft which has a plurality of protruding shaft portions which serve to frictionally hold the core and its bobbin on such shaft. In such a braiding machine the tubular core of each bobbin is driven on its carrier shaft utilizing a rubber mallet, or the like, and often it is necessary to impact the end of the core with such mallet at an angle thereby placing unnecessary loads on the carrier shaft and associated supporting components.
A current tubular bobbin core widely used on such a braiding machine is made of a paper strip which has adhesive means applied to a surface thereof. The strip is then wound to define a tubular construction which is subjected to a heated environment to provide drying of the overall tubular construction and its adhesive means. The tubular construction is then cut to define at least one tubular paper core having an inside paper portion which is adapted to be frictionally held on an associated carrier shaft.